Priorities
by PNWHufflePuffin
Summary: Sirius Black has fled Hogwarts on the back of Buckbeak, having just escaped his fate of the Dementor's kiss with the help of his Godson. He's about to fly further away to head into hiding when a letter from Remus Lupin reaches him. He decides he can afford a quick stop to chat with his old friend.


The cold wind of the night hit Sirius Black's face in waves, as the great wings of the Hippogriff he was seated upon flapped up and down as they tore through the night sky. He smiled in spite himself as he felt the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was free.

Perhaps free wasn't quite the right word, he considered to himself. He was still on the run from the ministry of course. Only now he was in the company of a wanted hippogriff, he smile widened at the absurdity of it all. Two fugitives flying through the night sky. For now, whatever he was, was good enough for him.

There would be a come down later, both figuratively and literally, when they landed upon the ground and he would have to plan his next moves. For now though, it was good enough for him to not be receiving the dementor's kiss at the hands of a gloating Snape. He laughed to himself this time even, at the thought of Severus Snape's face, when he discovered he was not in the cell where he'd been left.

His mind drifted back to his godson, Harry. Briefly he pondered on whether the boy would end up in trouble over the night's events. Somehow, he knew he would be alright though, because while he was a spitting image of James, besides those green eyes, Harry's disposition strongly reminded him of Lily. He wasn't as reckless as James, he was more thoughtful in his actions then they'd ever been at his age.

As long as he could remember, there had been an aching hole in his chest. It was sort of like a blackhole, threatening to completely implode what was left of him at any second. Having bested Snape and acquiring Remus's friendship again was nothing compared to the happiness of having gained his godsons trust. For so long the dementors had stolen the feeling of happiness from him, it was almost like a high to feel it so strongly again.

Sirius woke to the annoyance of something nudging his arm. He groggily came to as the tapping on his arm grew more steady. Jolting awake he looked around wildly, but let out a long sigh of relief, as he looked down to see that it was only and owl that had been nudging him.

"You gave me quite the scare you know." He muttered, fumbling to untie the letter from the owl with his cold fingers. Once untied the owl nipped at him once more before taking flight. He stared as the owl disappeared out of his sight as dawn broke and blinded him.

They'd landed in a mountainous area hours from Hogwarts school. He'd casted the few protection spells he knew, conjured up a small fire and sleeping bag before both he and buckbeak had fallen asleep in exhaustion. The large creature lay beside him still asleep, the animal had a long journey ahead, ontop the already far distance he'd carried them last night. He'd grown fond of the creature quickly, they had so much in common for being of different species it was hard not to feel connected.

He unfolded the letter the owl had brought with a yawn as he did so. He smiled at the familiar writing that met him.

 _Padfoot-_

 _I hope you've made it somewhere safe for the time being, please send word once you're in a safe situation to do so. This year had brought me nothing short of the unexpected. I took the Hogwarts express at the beginning of the school year, and woke up in the same compartment as Harry. You can't imagine the shock when my groggy eyes met him, he looks so much like James. It started there and now it's ended with finding out the truth about you, my mind is still reeling. I tried desperately to put the days of the marauders behind me for all these years, and it never felt right, and now I know why. The main point of my letter is that if you attempt to reach out to me, sending a letter to Hogwart is no longer safe as I've been sacked. Severus took the loss of the order of Merlin, and your escape, pretty hard. He let slip of my condition at breakfast this morning, I'm sending this with one of the school owls and then I will be headed down to my carriage to leave. It's for the best though, I should have never been on the grounds without having taken my potion. They say the position is cursed though, so perhaps I shouldn't beat myself up too badly. The two professors previous to me are either dead or in st mungo's with their memory wiped beyond help. I suppose I made out fairly well with all that considered, eh? It doesn't really matter though, the one year I had brought me to James's son and creating a relationship with him. Now it's also uncovered the truth about you. It both deeply pains me to think about the 12 years stolen from you, and yet, fills me with hope to know the truth and that you're away from that hell hole._

 _We will meet again soon, I know it. Take care._

 _~Moony._

Sirius read the letter three times over, his fingers clutching the parchment tightly. He felt a rush of affection towards his old friend. The nostalgia of their old nicknames, having seen the old marauder's map too just last night, left him feeling younger than he had in years.

He also felt anger ebb at his insides at the thought of Severus Snape's treatment of Remus, and Harry too for that matter. Some things never change, both good and bad, he thought to himself in amusement. He'd still deck Snivels if he got the chance.

He had so much he wanted to say to Remus, more than an owl could convey. He made a decision before his smarter half could decide against it. He was going to see Remus.

* * *

Buckbeak touched down upon the earthly ground of a small wooded area just outside of a small village a mile or so up from them. The large wings of the Hippogriff fell to it's side as it relaxed and looked around expectantly, most likely trying to pot some food.

"I'll bring back some food, I've got to run an errand." Sirius muttered to the large creature as he dug inside a small bag he'd acquired, inside was a few essentials he'd managed to savangened up from the small towns they'd passed thus far. He found the rope he was looking for and started to tie it around buckbeak's neck. "You have to stay behind, together we attract far too much attention."

Buckbeak snorted with a great huff as it's fierce yellow eyes narrowed, clearly unhappy with this news. It shook its neck and made tying the rope difficult, Sirius's fingers fumbling already from the cold, remained patient however. It many ways the Hippogriff was getting the harder end of the deal of their journey, having to fly long periods and eat very little along the way.

"I've got to see Remus before we head off again, he will provide me with food for you. It won't be long and I'll be back for you, you must stay silent." Sirius said in calm voice as he worked on tying the other end of the rope around a great large tree. Buckbeak pawed the ground angrily, but then settled into a resting position upon the ground, folding it's head against it's front legs, refusing to look up at Sirius now.

"There you go. I'll be back." Sirius whispered before transforming into his animagus form a large black dog. He felt a twinge of guilt, he'd grown to like the Hippogriff and it's strong personality but he had to see Remus before he went into hiding far, far from both he and Harry.

He trotted through the forest feeling some relief as he saw now sign of humans, or even a house on it's edge. The only people around seemed to be those whom lived in the small cluster of flats, which he could see coming into view as he reached the edge of the wooded area. He felt confident that buckbeak would be undiscovered as long as he made it back by morning light. It was dark now, their Journey here had taken the better part of the day.

He trotted past the buildings, looking for the one that used to belong to Remus. It had been years since he'd been here, he wasn't sure he could even find his old friend still located here. The area was run down and nobody was around, the smell of stale cigarettes drifted from several buildings. He felt the bitter thought of how this unfortunately was a good sign that Remus would still be found here though. His condition left him an outcast, unwelcoming in the nicer wizarding settlements like Hogsmeade.

At long last he spotted the shabby flat that he had been searching for. It's paint was peeling more than he remembered, and the roof looked rather unstable, but he still recognized it. He bound up to the door and pawed at it several times before back off and waiting at a distance. He'd make a break for it if it wasn't Remus who answered. No one besides a fair few knew of his Animagus form of course, but a giant black dog showing up in the night was hardly welcomed either by most people.

Finally after several minutes he heard a shuffle of foot steps and several locks unclicking. The door swung open a crack revealing a shadowed half a familiar face.

"Get in." Remus said, sounding winded with surprise. Sirius didn't hesitate and bound inside, transforming back into his human form once he heard the door close and lock again. Remus rushed over to the curtains making sure they were completely drawn before turning back to Sirius with anxious eyes.

"You shouldn't be here." He breathed, Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I won't be here long, I won't put you in danger and ruin things for you any more than I already have." Sirius said quickly but Remus waved a hand and shook him off.

"That's hardly what I'm worried about Sirius. I mean that this is one of the places the Ministry may be tracking." Remus explained, his face softening.

"I came as a dog once I left the small wooded area outside the village. I let a muggle glimpse me far from here and Hogwarts for that reason." Sirius explained, wringing his hands nervously, he expected somewhat of a warmer welcome.

"Snape knows about your form." Remus pointed out but Sirius shook him off this time instead.

"Telling the ministry would admit key parts of the story that he denied as truth, plus Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. You, Dumbledore, Snape, Harry and his friends are the only people who know. I won't be here long, your letter just made it to me before we'd gone far. I've got a lonely road ahead, and there's things I still have questions about. I just wanted to see you old friend." Sirius explained and Remus stood speechless for a moment before rushing forward and embracing Sirius in a hug like a brother.

"I can't believe this all still, padfoot." Remus muttered, his voice slightly shaky, Sirius nodded in agreement and then pulled back from the hug surveying his old friend.

He looked as he remembered, with his thin build and mousy brown hair. He had more scars than he used to though, and looked far more beaten down. He remembered this from when they were in school together, his condition took a lot out of him, and he was fresh off a full moon. It wasn't the circles under his eyes, or the clamminess of his skin though, it was the haunted look in his eyes, of a man who'd been through things.

"Don't look at me like that, you don't look so good yourself Sirius." Remus said in a soft voice before heading off to his small kitchen and fetching a teapot. He was right of course, Sirius knew he looked far worse than Remus.

"How'd you know I'd still be here?" Remus asked as he poured water in the tea pot and set in on the pulled two beaten up mugs out of a cabinet and a box of tea bags.

"I didn't really know, I more hoped so." Sirius admitted honestly as he took a seat in one of the two chairs around Remus's kitchen table. It felt good to sit down, in a warm house, and feel safe for a moment. Remus was pulling food out of the fridge now, whipping up a large sandwich with some chips out of a cupboard. He put the plate in front of Sirius along with one of the mugs that was now steaming with tea.

"Eat, you need it." Remus commanded filling the other mug and then sitting down opposite him. Sirius was too starved to pretend to be proud and attempt to deny the other, he gave a gracious look to Remus who shook him off, before tearing into the food.

"You should stay here for a few days, get some sleep and warm shower. I can put protection on the place for a few days at least." Remus offered, his eyes looked sad as he watched him eat.

"No. I don't want to put you at risk at being an accomplice anymore than I already have." Sirius said as he swallowed a large bite. "Besides, I've got Buckbeak tethered back in the woods waiting for me."

Remus nodded slowly, though he looked disappointed and concerned as he did so. Sirius shared these feelings, he wanted nothing more than to stay here with a friend instead of being on the road alone with Buckbeak. He knew he was doing the right thing though, Remus had suffered enough.

"You said there were things you wanted to know?" Remus asked taking a sip of his tea, Sirius nodded quickly. He thought about where to start taking a sip of his tea as well, it was too hot and burned his tongue slightly. He didn't care though, it warmed him.

"What happened after I left, is Harry in trouble at all? His friends?" Sirius asked, he'd yet to receive word back from Harry with how sporadic his movements were.

"He didn't end up in any trouble, Dumbledore looks out for him. His friends were fine as well, and the boy, Ron, his leg healed fine. He came to visit me right before I left, after I sent the owl to you, he didn't seem too cheerful." Remus explained, looking off as he thought back.

"Not cheerful, I thought it all worked out?" Sirius asked quickly.

"I think he's beating himself up over Peter, blames himself if I had to guess." Remus explained with a small frown. Sirius took a sip of his tea and set it down slightly too hard as he angrily thought of Wormtail.

"I think he also was disappointed about you having to leave. I think he took your offer for him to live with you really well, was excited about it. Those muggles don't treat him very well." Lupin said hastily, apparently trying to steer the conversation away from Peter, and Sirius felt a pit in his stomach.

"I wanted that you know, so badly. I've been a terrible godfather to him." Sirius said in a defeated voice. "I sent him a letter with a rather perky owl, signed a permission form so he can at least visit Hogsmeade with his friends." He noted, smirking a little at this. Remus laughed while shaking his head.

"I left him the marauders map and made sure James's invisibility cloak was returned to him as well, I'm sure he and his friends will find use for it." Remus said still smiling.

"He chose some good friends, I'm grateful for that, I always wondered what growing up so famous would do to the boy. He seems so, normal, famous from the time he was a baby and he's less big headed at 13 than James was at 18." Sirius said fondly, thinking back to James when he was Harry's age.

"He never knew he was a Wizard even until he was 11, those muggles like I said, have not been kind." Remus muttered, his expression dark. Sirius shook his head in disbelief.

"Tell me more Remus, I know so little about him." Sirius said, a pleading tone in his voice. Remus's expression changed to one full of sympathy, as he took a drink of his tea and leaned back in chair. With a long inhale of breath he began talking, for almost an hour they were left catching up on all Remus knew of Harry.

He told Sirius about his first year, how Harry had faced off against Voldemort in the form of using another's body. How'd gotten through the tasks with the help his friends. Then of his second year with the chamber of secrets. Sirius's head was whirling at all the information, his mouth hung open. There was silence between the two as Lupin finished with telling Sirius about how Harry had thought it had been James across the lake who conjured the Patronus that had saved them, but it had been Harry all along.

"I wish I could be there for him Remus. I wish so badly to be able to do that for him." Sirius sighed, laying his head in his hands.

"Someday you will be able to, Peter can't hide forever." Remus said in a soft voice but Sirius shook his head emerging from his hands.

"That's what I'm afraid of Remus, If I know that cowardly bastard like I think I do, I suspect Peter will be off looking for the dark lord again. He's shown himself in two forms now, I know it'll happen again." Sirius burst out in frustration.

"Maybe, you do have a point Sirius, but for now you just need to stay safe. Lay low until the ministry loses interest. Dumbledore said the Ministry will be very busy with some kind of event this next year and will most likely ease up on their resources used to look for you." Remus explained and Sirius nodded, though he still felt terrible about it all.

"You're right, you always are, it just sucks for now. I felt so damn good about it all yesterday, and now the reality of what lays ahead is sinking in is all." Sirius admitted with a small grin. "Even I can't be cocky _all_ the time." Remus laughed and shook his head.

"Where are you going to go Sirius?" He asked suddenly, his expression falling suddenly, a desperateness to his voice. Sirius watched him, thinking to himself.

"Somewhere tropical, far from here. You're right, I just need to get away and lay low until the interest in me dies down somewhat. Azkaban was so cold, and dark, I think I'll do best somewhere sunny and warm." Sirius explained, images of palm trees swaying in the summer wind filling his mind.

Both their mugs were empty now, and it had grown very late. There was a silent acknowledgment between them that their time was almost up.

"I'm sorry you know. I should have fought harder to find out the truth about you.." Remus started but Sirius shook his head starting to interrupt him.

"No.. you need to hear this. I have to say it and let it out because it's left me feeling awful. I was too caught up in my own misery, having lost all my friends in one night. After everything you'd done for me while we were in school… I owed you, and I failed." Remus said his voice hardening, his eyes bright.

"I didn't act like an innocent man Remus. I was a damn fool who lost my mind, and I didn't fight myself. For years I let the guilt over what happened to Lily and James keep me in Azkaban. Nothing went as it should have, and no one is to blame… besides Peter." Sirius said fiercely.

Sirius stood up and Remus did so as well, looking thoroughly miserable. They walked to the living room in silence, pausing in front of the door.

"Don't look so glum, we'll see each other again." Sirius said and Remus nodded.

"Please be safe out there, I'm not ready to lose you again to those dementors. Harry needs you." Remus said looking at him with a sad smile.

"I will be.. Maybe when it dies down I can come back here for a stay." Sirius suggested and Remus nodded.

"You're always welcome here. You'd be welcome now if you weren't too proud to stay." Remus said rolling his eyes and Sirius nodded, conveying his thanks in a look.

"Hey Sirius, I never told you… we did boggarts in my class one day. Got one of my students to turn their boggart into Severus dressed as his grandmother. Vulture hat and all." Remus said his face splitting into a true smile.

Sirius roared with laughter, stepping forward to embrace his friend again. Remus pulled back and turned towards the fire dancing merrily in his little fireplace next to his arm chair. Sirius knew he didn't want to watch him leave.

"Until next time." Sirius called unlocking the door and transforming into this animagus form.

"Mischief Managed." Remus called over his shoulder.


End file.
